


Dance Through Your (After)Life, Darlin'

by 4corsets2horses



Series: The Vampire Masquerade [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Year, Alex is a mess, Blood, Help, I still dont know how to tah, M/M, Not an exact year since the last, Pls ask me to tag anything else im so bad, Tag, Vampire charms, but i tried, lol, plate smashing, thomas is tryiNG, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: A SEQUEL BUT NOW WITH VAMPIRE ALEX





	Dance Through Your (After)Life, Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is moody Thomas is stressed James is still sassy WOW (read Spin To Your Death, Darlin' first please)
> 
> Skip Feb if u aint about reading my second (2nd) attempt at smut

December

"I met someone today."

"You met someone?"

"Yeah. He was nice."

"Alexander, you are supposed to hunt the humans. Not make friends with them."

"I don't know Thomas, it gets pretty lonely here with just you and James."

"Then I can take you to the next formal vampire gathering."

"And what? Show off your new pet?"

"Alex..."

"Its all I am, you made me because you were lonely."

"You can't just use that agaisnt me."

"Well I am. I'm going to the library, please don't follow me." Thomas watched the young vampire flit away and then put his head in his hands with a groan. It was always hard to deal with a fledgling, he had just forgotten how difficult. It got worse as they grew immune to the charm and Alex was getting over it quickly. Almost too quickly, which made Thomas proud over his choice. But it was a task to deal with the fluctuating moods and the unsettled anger and the neediness that lingered. He decided to leave Alexander be, as requested, until he came back to him on his own.

It was nearing dawn when he came back, crawling into Thomas' lap with a whine.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, darlin'."

"I just don't know what to do with myself."

"I understand, things will settle soon."

He whined again before absentmindedly kissing Thom's neck. The older vampire chuckled before he stood up, holding the whiney fledgling in his arms.

"We should head to bed," he whispered and Alex nodded.

January

Thomas stared at the little vampire as he threw a fit in his ballroom. His freshly cleaned ballroom with the glittering floors that were now covered in glass. He sidestepped one that came at him with a sigh. This was a common thing now and he supposed it was his fault. But he really didn't want to have keep buying his china sets again.

"Alexander."

"I HATE IT HERE! I HATE THIS!! I HATE THE NEED FOR BLOOD AND THE NOT SEEING SUNLIGHT AND THE HUMANS WHO I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH BUT HAVE TO EAT FROM AND I HATE NOT SEEING MY FRIENDS AND I HATE YOU AND I HATE IT ALL I HA-"

"Darlin'-" the simple phrase made Alex whip around midsnarl, glass he was going to throw at the floor still raised "-perhaps you should go to bed early."

Alex snarled at him, but lowered his arm anyways. He took that as a cue to walk across the ballroom and pull the boy into a hug. The glass hit the floor with a distant shatter as Alex responded by immediately clinging to him.

"I don't know where all the anger comes from I'm sorry." His words were muffled by Thomas' chest and he rolled his eyes as he tightened his grip.

"It is something all fledglings deal with, you are just not used to the circumstances and so anger is your immediate response." He felt Alex relax and waited until he was limp to pick him up. He carried him through the hallways to their room and by the time he reached the bed the young vampire was asleep. He sighed and set him down before crawling into bed himself. He could only hope dealing with him would get easier as the months progressed.

February

Thomas wasn't a fan of Valentine's day. A stupid human holiday that resulted in blood that was always too sweet because of the overconsumption of wine or chocolate. Or was too bitter due to the loneliess many experienced. It irritated him to no end. But this year was different. He took pride in watching Alexander squirm in the ropes he had tied. His little fledgling was love and blood drunk and he couldn't be happier listening to the soft whimpers and whines as he tried to find friction that wouldn't come. At least not until he came. He thrust up into him and he whined louder than he had been, leaning forward to bury his face in Thomas's neck.

He smirked to himself, tightening his grip on the other's hips. There was no way for Alex to really move, torso intricately bound and legs weak from drinking too much. But Thomas enjoyed it, having control was hard when it came to this vampire and so any time he got to demonstrate it he was over the moon.

He inhaled sharply as he felt Alex sink his fangs into his neck. He had forgot to gag him, a mistake on his part. But he leaned forward and sunk his own fangs into Alex's neck as a warning. It caused him to let go of Thomas' neck and whine right in his ear.

"Thomas...Thom....p-pleasssseee..." He panted and the older vampire found himself coming unexpectedly. Alexander came after he removed the ribbon from around his dick, and then he went limp.

His little vampire came back to him after he got them settled into a bath. He whined quietly and curled into Thomas, satisfaction lacing his features.

Maybe Thomas could find himself enjoying Valentine's more and more.

March

"Thomas, if I may, what the fuck?"

Thomas looked behind him at James, who stood in the doorway downright glaring at him.

"What?"

"Why are you on our porch with daylight breaking the horizon holding an umbrella like that's going to shield you from the sun?"

Thomas stared at him before shrugging.

"I've lost control of my life."

"I'd hardly compare Alex to being the equivalent of your life Thomas," he chuckled and stepped forward to grab him.

"But he won't respond to my charm anymore," he huffed and let himself be dragged inside.

"Wow. It's almost as if....he's developing into being a vampire...." James raised an eyebrow at him as he closed the door. Thomas pouted.

"But I like him as a soft fledgling!!" His voice was almost a whine and James cringed.

"Thomas, he's still going to be attached to you. Just give him some slack. It's like you've forgotten the process of growing into a vampire."

Thomas opened his mouth, about to respond, when they both heard a shuffle. They knew it wasn't a threat but still both heads whipped towards the sound, teeth slightly bared. It was only Alex, hair mussed and engulfed in a hoodie that belonged to Thomas.

"Thomas...Why aren't you in bed?" He mumbled, rubbing his eye slightly. James turned toward Thomas again and grinned before walking away.

"Always gonna be attached," he whispered as he left the room to go to his own.

Alex pouted at Thomas as James left, and he realized he was right. He dropped the umbrella and walked forward, taking the sleepy vampire's hand in his.

"I was having a conversation with Jemmy. Come on, darlin'."

April

Thomas had learned through the month of rainstorms that becoming a vampire did not get rid of fears. He spent most nights wiping the tears from the cheeks of his boy and trying to calm him down. He had never seen a rainstorm phobia quite as bad as Alexander's but he never questioned it either.

As far as he cared, Alexander was perfect. One little fear would never change that.

He had nothing against holding him constantly, either.

May

They left the mansion for a week and headed out to the mountains. Alexander was excited for new surroundings, having grown tired of only going out to eat.

Thomas was excited to pursue Alex in chases. To wrestle him to the forest floor and show him he was still the superior vampire. To have fun with him and run free without fear of being caught.

The night before they left was spent in a clearing, Alex curled into his side. They had run for hours, from the minute the sun had set to when Thomas had finally gained the upperhand and tackled him. They had gone down in a fit of giggles, rolling in the flowers that surrounded them before Alex had gasped.

"Look at the stars!!" He had said, and Thomas had indulged him, looking at the sky along with him.

But now he lay with the small vampire tucked into his side. Alex's eyes were still locked on the stars, wide and glittering in awe. Thomas was staring at him in awe, soft smile.

Alexander was the only star he needed.

June

He should have seen it coming. Knew that Alex had come to the party over half a year ago with three friends. Should have kept his eye out for things like this. But he hadn't, had only kept his eyes on Alexander. Alexander who was now frozen in front of a telephone pole. A pole plastered in missing pet posters and looking for roommate ads and sales advertisements and the rare missing person notice. The one that Alex was now staring at.

"It's...newer," he whispered softly. Thomas shifted his feet awkwardly, watched Alex reach a hand out to trace the name. His own name. Froze on the last seen date, ran his finger down the the corner of the paper. Filled the quiet street with the sound of paper being torn.

"Missing person. Alexander Hamilton. They keep putting them up." He tore the second one off, greeted with another picture of his face.

"Last scene the night of November nineteenth..."

Another rip.

"They've posted one for every month. Last seen the night of November nineteenth 2016. Please bring him home."

Three more rips. He had six pieces of paper in his hand now, the seventh poster smiling at him from faded words.

"Please bring him home."

Thomas placed his hand on the young vampire's shoulder. He was shaking.

"They can't bring you home. But I can. Let's go home darlin'."

And they went.

July

Thomas had to force feed him. Had to hold him down and make him swallow from the bag he held.

Grabbed the posters he still had from him after and made him watch as he burned them.

Had a screaming match with him about it.

Had to force feed him again.

Rocked him back and forth as he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, finaly processing he would never see his friends again.

Force feed.

Hold and rock him.

Make him drink.

Comfort him.

Repeat and repeat and repeat and repeat until James threw him outside and told him to find a meal or else.

August

"They're gone Alexander. Stop hoping you'll see them at night."

"...okay."

September

He stopped pausing to stare at the posters that were plastered to telephone poles. Became a hunter almost as good as Thomas. Dedicated himself to becoming better, forgetting about his human life.

Thomas was proud.

They were becoming a feared couple in tbe vampire community, almost considered a threat.

James was proud.

They were meant for each other, meant to be one. Meant to make love and hunt humans and dance alone in the mansion's great ballroom.

It was as if fate herself had weaved their strings together so tight no one could dare break them.

October

 

_You have been formally invited to the Masquerade in Monticello. Please remember to dress in attire adequate for this event, and to arrive masked. If you are not masked you will be promptly asked to leave. Arrive no earlier than nine o'clock and no later or than ten o'clock, or you will not be let in. Leave at three am, unless other circumstances arise._  
_Monticello is the house on the top of the hill, you do not need an exact address. Tell no one of this event unless you are entirely sure they were invited._  
_We hope to see you there on the twentieth of November._

November

John watched the couple in the middle of the floor, the way they moved too smoothly. The way their lips were turned up into sly smirks. The way their masks were made for other. The way their fangs glinted in the low lights as they mouthed _I love you_

He knew. Knew the long raven hair and olive hands that looked almost marble smooth. Knew where Alexander had gone, who he was now.

Clutched the wooden stake in his hand tighter and started towards them.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS KUDOS WOOOOOO  
> Pls
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ [the-gay-rosario](http://the-gay-rosario.tumblr.com)


End file.
